The Change
by Kayla the Wolf
Summary: What happens to a person with CIAS, you will find out what that is. its OCXOC. One shot


**The change. By Jack-the-Foxzard**

**Characters Kayla the Wolf and Candace the Squirrel are copyright to me and camos Eric and Gloria are copyright to ErictheSquirrel.**

I was walking throughout the city with my Girlfriend Candace, She and I was going out for longer than my ex-girlfriend was. "Hey Candace, um can we take a mini break," I said to her, "sure, Kayla what's wrong," she said to me, "um I haven't been completely true about myself," I said to her. She looked at me like I was lying about myself, "It's nothing like that Candace, I have something that cannot be outspoken to others, I have C.I.A.S. and I transform into a Male Fox/Tiger hybrid, so I am a Male and a Female, and C.I.A.S. it's called in other terms Change Induced Arousal Syndrome, I get very horny when I change," I explained myself to her. Candace was putting her arms crossed, I started to tear up because I was thinking that she will break up with me 1 she thinking that I am insane, or 2 it was because she was a lesbian. "Don't worry about that and I know what you are thinking I am not breaking up with you because you fixed my life," She said to me.

"Really?" she kissed me for assurance. I smiled and I kissed her back and blushed. We went back home. We were living alone together which Eric and his girlfriend Gloria helped us pick out our house, since we were both girls. Then something clicked, and I started to feel pains and arousal? I started to think it was my transformation to a male fox/tiger hybrid. I started out as having my breasts to degrade to a male's chest and my pussy wasn't no longer there it was a 6 inch dick but it was erected and it was a 9 inch dick. My disorder was into place while my dick was spewing out pre-cum. My fur was changing colors while my wolf features were changing into tiger/fox features. I was very horny as fuck at this point. Candace was looking at me while I ripped off my clothing. So I was completely naked. The color of my fur was fully black while my tiger stripes were blue.

"Um Candace I never knew you were so hot and so tasty looking," That was my arousal talking. I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to our room and I ripped her clothes off, "Kayla stop please," She said to me but my arousal was too great and my dick was really throbbing, "just be patient squirrely you will feel good in time," I said to her while I put my dick into her mouth, and she started to twirl her tongue around my erected dick. "That feels so good keep doing that," I said as my erection was throbbing in her mouth, her saliva was wetting it and I position myself to her clit area and started to lick and suck her clit, and at times I started to play around with her clitoris. She moaned while I moaned. While I got her wet, I went to put my dick out of her mouth and went to her breasts and started to fondle with them. "Oh that feels so good Kayla please suck the milk out of them," I did as I was told to do. She started to moaned in pleasure while I sucked the milk out of her breasts when I had enough I stopped and I position my dick into her pussy and I started to go into her slowly. "oh please don't be so rough this is my first time getting a dick in me." I was going gentle still I felt her wall.

"Are you ready?" I asked as she nodded and I started to break her wall and I pulled out and got a condom from my night stand by my side of my bed and put it on. Then I went into her again and fully broke her wall. She felt pain, but that pain soon will be turned to pleasure, and as I was fucking her her pleasure was gaining and her pain was going away and soon she felt sheer pleasure. I kept pounding into her and she moaned into every pounding. I was moaning in the back of my throat also. Then I started to go faster and harder as she was moaning. Then I was getting close to my climax point as she was also. Then when I was getting closer to my climax, I sperm into the condom that I putted on earlier. I pulled out and she orgasm on my dick. Then I pulled of the condom and threw it in the toilet and I flushed it and I started to change back into my Female black and red wolf self. She looked at me. "That was great, when you change again please pound into me again," She said to me and I smiled. "Alright Candace I guess you enjoyed that."

I yawned and she told me, "Its time for my boy/girlfriend to get some rest," She said as I blushed. I went into the bed and I fell asleep into her arms.


End file.
